Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mount board tray and an electronic device accommodating the mount board tray therein.
Related Art
In view of anti-noise, grounding, rigidity, and electric shock prevention requirements, a mount board is generally attached to an electronic device via a mount board tray. Since contact with the mount board tray and can cause a short-circuit therebetween, the mount board is usually spaced far enough apart from the mount board tray to prevent such short-circuiting. For the same reason, typically corners or unused regions of the mount board are used to fix the mount board onto the mount board tray using fasteners, such as screws, etc.